Marionette
by MrzJokers
Summary: Jayzmyin Marionette the Mafias new target. Jonathan Crane the local hottie, Cinnyiian Parkerson Best friend, Joker wants to know why the Mafia wants such a southern loud mouth. Jayzmyin wants to know why she's in the middle of something. Jonathan wants the timid angel before the Joker could get it greasy hands on her. Something goes down, people come up, but who's really with you?
1. Chapter one: Joke Man

Chapter one:

Joke man

"Cin, I'm going to the bank, we need new outfits for the night."

"Well, bring back something to eat."

"We're in a café."

"But, still you know I don't eat this crap here."

"CINNYIIA!"

"Shouldn't have said that Hun"

I winked at her as she froze with a scared expression and slowly turned to see the boss glaring at her. He was not a bad looking guy, just, one of them males who couldn't get play. I mean, his dress was stylish, but they was he present himself in the world was like; I would walk on you if you have not made a title for yourself. Being 6'2 and buff-ness underneath. I would take em, down if I were into his type. Turning on my heel, I waved.

"See you, at home?"

"Nah pick me up, you know I can't be outside after dark."

I looked over my shoulder, Mr. Brent dismissing the matter after I turned around towards the door. Cin looked at me with pleading eyes, I shook my head.

"Fine takes the car."

I dug in my back pocket and pulled the key throwing them at her.

"But, let me tell you. Straight home, if I have to walk you can't go see Marcus."

Her face fell since she was staring at the keys with a happy expression. I shrugged my shoulders and left before she can protest. The sun was out and people were busy on the streets. I pushed my glasses further unto my nose and filed in with the rest of society. It was not a long walk, but it was an easier drive to the bank. Ah yes, Gotham city were I am located. They say you live here if you can dodge danger. I am good at that. I mean 3 years and nothing stupid happening to Cinnyiia or me. Avoiding shit rocks!

I mentally celebrated only to be slammed unto the floor by one tall ass person.

"GET ON THE GROUND NOW!"

The way I saw everything in slow motion I into the eye of my captor wanting to cry as I eyed the gun in my face. *Bu-but I avoided so much in life not to die.* Biting back I sob I turned my head away and looked around with blurry eyes. Maybe… Maybe I can get outta this. I huffed trying to maintain the fake dear and reload the situation. One…two….three…4… nope….three….two….one… Fuck. What the hell was going on here?

I watched in amazement as comrades shot each other. My chest bubbled in anger as I watched the last one talk with the other. He was quiet as he moved circling his friend with the gun.

"So was your job to kill me after this huh bud?

"Ah…_No_…see _ah_, I was to _kill_ the bus _driver_."

Rolling his R in a weird way.

"Huh? What bu-"

I gasped in horror as the male was crushed beneath the rubble and the back of a bus. Blinking I rolled over and scooted out the side of the door that I came in, in and shook my head dusting myself off. If it is one thing I learned, if I was not there I did not see it. Turning with more crowed of people, I went over to an ATM and withdrawal 467$ and 550$ from both my checking and saving. Looking at my balance, I nodded my head and ripped up my receipt, and pushed forward home.

"Bae?! I'm home!"

Cin was in the living room watching Americas most wanted and shook her head.

"I swear somebody gotta stop that Joker guy. He's going to kill half of Gotham if no one does."

"Ehh let the man enjoy life. He's going to hell anyways."

"How can you say that; when he's killing innocent lives?"

"Who killed his innocence Doll face?"

Cin glared at me as I shrugged off my jacket and pulled my sweater off, after shutting and locking the door. Timber pawed up to me and purred against my leg. An Indiana birthcat; I found him on my trip to Indiana to meet with a friend. He was just a kitten with burned paws. He was probably made for performing over fire or something. I am glad this one got away. He would be turning 16 in three days. Picking him up I nuzzles into his fur and scratched behind his white ears. He was a genetic cat. Black body, white ears, and arms, grey/black paws.

I wrapped him around my neck and shoulders and let him go as I went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. It was 7:45pm.

"What's today's date?"

"I think September 10, 2016"

"Ah."

I pulled out boneless chicken and rice-o-roni and some eggs. Pressing my index finger to my mouth as I looked into the frig and thought. _*We can use a little sauce on the chicken._ I pulled out the mushrooms, garlic, milk, and cream, then chives, and some bacon bites, with olive oil out the cabinet. Cin came in a frowned.

"I wanted take out."

"Are you cooking?"

"I don't cook."

"This is why I take care of you Hun."

I smiled as she stalked back out the kitchen while I prepared and worked on dinner. After an hour thirty minutes, everything was done, and Sam had woken up from his nap.

"Good evening Sammie poo."

The German breed looked up with hazy grey eyes as he licked his chops and muzzled my leg.

"Go look in your bowel fat ass."

He lazily moved over to his bowel looking down at timber who watched him with brotherly rivalry. Sam sniffed his beef bone and dog food before taking a few bites, but walking back over to me and muzzling my leg. I frowned and looked down from my cell phone and raised an eyebrow.

"Outside?"

He wagged his tail.

"Dammit Cin, you didn't let him out to use the bathroom?"

"I was busy."

"Busy with my foot up your ass."

I grumbled and grabbed his leash while he pulled me towards the door. Sam was all about using the bathroom outside. Even when he was a pup, I told him never to piss in the house. He learned fast. Letting his leash go and rubbing my bare-arms in the night's air shaking my head as I heard his leash click and jingle on the sidewalk. I grew a patch of grass around the flat apartment, just for these occasions.

"C'mon man, its cold."

I mumbled looked around, I just refused to look up most of the time. Either porn or fog. We needed a roof. Shaking my head, I calculated my next check and saving account, thinking about moving to the new duplex housing down the way. It is not quite out of the slums, but it has a wicked view of the city and makes you feel like you are living rich, but not quiet. I smiled at the thought only to feel Sams cold ass nose on my wrist.

"Fuck no!"

I moved away from him as he tried to lick up my arm. The neighbor Leyann turned her light one just as I reached for his leash.

"Jayzmyin?"

"No…"

"Girl… You made Dinner yet or just getting in from a run?"

"Nahh, Mrs. Bicker, Just made Din and came out to let Sam here use the restroom."

She smiled behind her door and turned off her light going back in just as I turned back in the house. Cindy was eating her plate as I came in unleashing Sam and going back into the kitchen to wash my hands and eat. Dinner was amazing just as I sat down with my mountain dew and flipped the channel the Joker appeared. His spilt face shining among the lights as a dead batman lifted into the air about five maybe 8 feet above air. I sipped my mountain dew as he ranted about the _Bat. Man. _I mean if I were to choose, let me be a villain. Just fighting for people did not interest me as much.

Cin leaned into my looking sick to her stomach as he shook her head and got up to put her plate away and wash dished. I tilted my head back and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure he can do much worse then what he is showing us Hun"

I grinned before she turned the corner, her middle finger lingering for a moment. I giggled and shook my head turning off the TV.

"So what time are we going?"

"We'll wait till tomorrow to get the outfits."

My eyebrow twitched as I shook my head slumping towards my door.

"Goodnight."

"Yea, stop turning off the TV damn!"

"Sorry, I don't watch it often."

Cin shook her head as she curled up and cuddled on the couch, playing the 5-disc movie DVD player. I think it was that one movie World War Z. She loved Brad Pitt; in a beard to? I could imagine her drooling over him the day she met him. Stripping from my clothes, I pulled a towel on and walked into my bathroom turning on the hot water and mixing with cold, creating the perfect temperature for a shower. Pulling my hair from the bun of the day, I leaned under the water after stepping inside and relaxing my muscles in the warm sensation.

Grabbing my Japanese cherry blossom soap, I scrubbed my body down and squealed mentally in the grandness of getting the day off me. Tilting my head into the water, my hair lying down. I ran my fingers through it. It took me damn near three years of MY consistency to make it grow past my shoulders. That is all I wanted to look like Itachi. I snorted at my joke. Washing off the suds and getting out I toweled dried my hair and body before slipping into boy shorts, sports bra, and tank. Tomorrow would be Saturday and I would go to a party to have fun. Not work, but actual fun. Snuggling into my panda teddy, I cooed and was instantly asleep.

_Dream: _

_ I was walking down a hall screaming something. Others looked at me from their cellblocks and I was trying to tell the guard they had the wrong person. I kicked and screamed as they threw me into my cell. Once they closed the door, I felt at peace with myself. I was scared, but the small room, with the cot, and bathroom made me feel comfortable. I stumbled to the bed and lay down on the softly, sterile pillow. The sheet they gave me would not even keep me warm, but I was in a straight jacket so it did not matter. _

_ I wiggled so my ankle could be covered though. Blinking I stared at the door as if I was a broken doll. _

_Where was I? _

_Who was I? _

_ I wished they had those slabs of metal on the walls so I could see. My face felt funny, my body ached. What the fuck happened to me. _

_"Clover?" _

_ I opened my eyes that drifted while I was in the state of mind I was in, it was a doctor. I lay on the bed, my throat dry. I must have been sleep for some time. The doctor fully entered the room with a chart and files. A nurse came and picked me up. I sneered at her. She dropped my back on the bed and looked at the doctor with a worried expression. He waved it off and she quickly moved to his side. _

_"Do you know who Jack is?" _

_"The Jack? Jack…" _

_"Yes, Jack Napier. Do you know who he _really _is?" _

_ I giggled softly and shook my head. How could I possibly meet someone named Jack Napier? Forcing myself into sitting up I leaned against the wall and shook my head again._

_"Well we've found you with minor cuts and bruises, but you were covered in someone else's blood." _

_"No…No I wasn't." _

_"Yes, yes you were Ms. Clover. Please we're trying to help you."_

_"I. _Don't _need help. You _need _help. Go diagnosis yourself." _


	2. Chapter two: Surprize

Chapter two:

The prize

I woke up with wide eyes pushing myself up from the pillows and looking around my room. Each dresser was the same, my accessories in their place, lip-gloss, deodorant, mirror looking at my bed. I lay back down and looked at my alarm clock. _Who the fuck is Jack Napier? _ 6:35 Am. shaking my head I pulled the covers over my head created an oxygen hole and breathing lightly. I could not go back to sleep, but I loved being warm and breathing cold air.

Cin burst into my room at 11:45 with a grin and already dressed in shorts and a regular flowy shirt.

"Wake up slut; we've got clothes to buy."

"I kinda don't want to leave the house, this fine Saturday Morning."

"I don't care?"

I got up and walked over to my dresser pulling out black ripped skinny jeans, my black a white jays, a white with black butterfly sweater vest, massive cleavage for the girls. Walking into the bathroom room and brushing my teeth I looked into my light hazed brown eyes and smiled my famous grin. Dimple in a cheek and half a dimple in the other; should I get the dimple piercings now that they are out of date? I pondered for a moment before tugging and pulling at my hair with a comb then the white girl brush. It lay down in its sexy ass layers, I flat ironed a bang to my left side and smiled once more as I picked my glasses up and pressed them to my face.

Cin was sitting on my bed playing with Mr. Snuggles. I frowned and quickly walked over to her picking him up from her grasp and shook my head.

"What have I told you?"

"I know, but I'm wondering where he got those burn marks on him."

"None of your concern c'mon lets go shopping."

She was going to keep at it, before shaking her head at the thought of shopping.

"Yay shopping!"

I stalked after her, after grabbing my bottle of hand sanitizer, wallet, keys, and backpack. She grabbed her purse and I raised an eyebrow. I would never under the ways of the purse when going out. She went into a giggling fit as she gave me the keys and bounced to the passenger seat. I got in and stuck the key in place before buckling up and fixing the mirrors. I know she tamper with them, to piss me off.

"So first place we go is Andersons!"

Morning traffic was easy to push past as I parked on the road and go out after Cin happily bounced into the Anderson Store. I idly walked towards the super girly store before shaking my head and turning down the street towards Hot Topic and Spencer's store. Cin seen me from the window and frowned, but before she could rush back out, I had turned into Spencer's.

"Good morning and welcome to Spencer's."

"Morning."

I stated as I filed over to the skirts and jeans aisle. The clerk smiled and repeated the same thing to Cinnyiia as she stomped over to me.

"No, No Dress girly for once."

I smiled.

"You see I'm near a skirt."

"That's not the point, C'mon!"

She dragged me from Spencer's back into Andersons as she threw countless of useless dresses at me. There were more clerks here then Spencer's and I wondered what the hell were these high priced ass dresses for? My eye twitched as Cin found her three dresses, but waited for me to choose mines from the one she picked. I choose an elegant black knee-high dress with black boot like heels. Cin disapproved of the heels, but I did not budge. Around 3 pm we were done with shopping at sipping iced coffees and chatting away our day.

"Remember when Tony fell from the bleachers?"

"Damn, wasn't he trying to get my number? At that time, or did he give up and go to you?"

"Nah bae, it was your time to shine."

"Only after you became my best friend."

"See we both won, cos my popularity decreased."

"You wanted that."

"Yea, yea sort of kinda, sort of kinda."

She waved me off and I sat back pushing my glasses above my nose and frowning. She wanted to be less noticed. That is why she tracked down the schools hottest losers and became my friend. Who knew we would still be friends to this very day? I sipped on my vanilla strawberry frappe as Cin eyed the hot people around. I pulled out my MyTouch2 and poked at a few emails that I received from my colleges. I felt someone was staring at me, but then again, it was a big city. Moreover, it probably was not me being stared at but Cin.

Turning around trying to look like I was not looking for the person looking at me, I spotted Dr. Jonathan Crane. Now that person measures. Just look at the way he moved with such Dominance; as if nothing could step on his level unless you were in your Masters Degree. I stared drunkenly at Crane until his icy blue eyes met mines. Gasping I pushed my cup over making Cin squeal as she got up and dropped her own. Turning with a blush I quickly wiped up the little juice from my Frap.

"Gezz Jazzy. Watch what you're doing!"

"Sorry Sorry."

I mumbled as she returned to her Cell phone probably texting Marcus.

"I couldn't help but notice you were really staring at me."

His voice sent shivers down my spine and I held back a whimper turning towards the Great Doctor of Gotham.

"I-I was bu-"

"O.m.g.! It's Jonathan Crane. Can I get a picture? The girls won't believe it!"

Cinnyiia butted in pulling Crane over to the side and taking a picture with him even though he looked about ready to kill her. I shook my head and got down walking towards the car. Cin giggled and pulled away from Crane, whoms' eyes burned along my shoulders. Cin smiled as she looked at her photo before looking up at me showing me from across the car.

"Erm...nice."

I mumbled and got in the driver side pulling into the traffic as she buckled in. The day was almost over and we needed to stop by the nail shop to get our nails done. I would do my own hair while Cin went to both Spa nails. I sat back as she gossiped with the women around. I did not really talk much in this.

"Hey! Are you Jayzmyin?"

I looked up at my name only to see an associate from Hawthone University; I took a trip there with Michael on my younger years. Snorting and looking at my hands I nodded.

"I loved your book! I mean the dark fantasy Bondage type shit. It was so rad."

I blushed and shook my head waving it off.

"Please it was just a random book I made cos I was bored."

She smiled a pretty smile and shook her head digging her in her bag pulling out a sharpie and Argamore's book.

"Please?"

"Sure".

I smiled and signed my name.

"To whom?"

Maylen Richerdson."

"Pretty unique name Maylen."

She blushed and nodded sitting next to me. I found her company quiet ecstatic as we chatted about the scene and plot of the story. Cin came over putting her hands on her hip. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this?"

"This is Maylen; she read my book Argamore's."

"That lame book?"

Maylen gasped and stood up.

"The book it not lames. It's about a lonely girl who wants excitement, but doesn't know how to precede the wild night life!"

"It's lame. I couldn't even get into the first three pages."

I sighed and patted Maylen hand.

"No need, she doesn't like my work."

"Is that why you haven't completed the second book? I've been waiting since forever!"

"Actually no, I've finish it, just haven't posted it anywhere."

Maylen eyes brighten as she pushed her Burnett hair from her face and put her phone in my hands.

"I need your number. Maybe you can email me? My father owns Publishing Corp. I can see what he thinks after I read if of course."

I smiled and gave her my number, being careful not to mess up the design of the nails and politely handed her phone back to her.

"Will do then, but if you can't get is published its ok. I don't really want to be famous, just known."

She grinned and nodded her head as we got up leaving walking towards the car while Cin glaring mad daggers at Maylen. I got in the driver sit and sat back as she got in strapping herself in silently. I sighed and blasted music; she was not my love. We got home around 7 and I was able to get into the shower and change into my clothes getting ready for the party.

"So I was thinking about maybe getting a motorcycle for my 23 birthday."

"I don't care."

"Stop this bullshit."

"I mean you have this great secret job and I'm just like, a moocher."

"It doesn't matter, I'm just happy to be here for you."

Cin stood in the doorway after spending the day in her room, getting ready once we stepped into the house. I applied light makeup and pulling on my boot heels, I stood and opened my arms.

"Hug me?"

Cin walked into my arms and hug me then let go and walked down the hallway into the kitchen pulling out a bottle of vodka.

"Might as well have fun."

I grinned and walked around towards my bedside and pulling out my tin bucket can like thingy. It had old stabs marks for the Kush to breath, when I had that fresh shit. On the inside held five premade blunts and a half a square side still waiting. Picking the five blunts up and light one. By the end of my last blunt, someone was being laid that night. Taking a health drag from it she exhales as Cin frowned cutely and waved her hand.

"You should really try drinking."

"I do that as well."

I grinned at her as we walked out the hallway into the living room. She wondered off to get her small bottle of vodka and I held my blunt as I waited by the door. She, still frowning walked past me as she drank the bottle down. I shook my head and looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You can handle weed, I handle liquor."

She smirked cutely as she stepped down the stairs almost missing one; I grabbed my jacket and looked myself in the mirror. The tight black dress fit nice a tug. I liked it. However, I could deal without all the leg show.

The ride was about 30-40 minutes to the hotel Marriot, parking in the valet and getting out. Cin was grinning majorly as she stepped out the Lamborghini looking towards me. I kinda walked out and went in rushing to the elevator. Cin quickly caught me by the elbow.

"Nyuu let me go."

"Girl."

"We've been through this."

"Blunts?"

"Three more"

"Are you hungry?"

"…."

Cin sighed and walked to the restaurant, looking for the waiter or host. I followed her holding my purse and staring at the floor. As we wondered towards the odd smelling food, Cin wave ay Marcus. He pulled her into his arms looking fine as his cute Mexican self can be. I stood of to the side and waited for her to come back. Tonight was a great night. Clear skies, the low humming of passing by cars, the sweet smell of food; tonight was a great night.


	3. Chapter 3: Deadly Dance

Chapter three

Cinnyiia has yelled at me from across the way and I pushed the male away from me. I glared at him as Cin grabbed me and was in a hyper state.

"Oh my you wont believe it! Marcus got the promotion! I'll be moving in with him in a week!"

The news was new and shocking. I wouldn't have a roommate anymore. I wouldn't have my best-friend anymore. I frowned with agitation, my eyes wondered to where the male stood. I was happy that he was gone, but sadden by the news.

"Aren't you happy for us?"

She looked worried and paused for a moment before pulling me into a tight hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I am. Sorry, just that guy…"

"Oh, yea he was hawt where's he go?"

"I dunno?"

"I don't care lets drink!"

We moved and ordered drinks. Sipping my Vodka spiked strawberry tea I observed a lot of the party before having to pee. Excusing myself as Marcus sat down with a platter of food and I walked towards the hotels bathroom to potty. Stepping through the doors after finishing my business and washing my hands, I notice that there were a few males in clown masks coming towards the elevators. This brought me back towards the bank incident and I damn near pissed on myself again.

Pressing the up button, I tried not to stare to hard at the weirdo's, before I guess their ring leader had to come. He seemed pretty normal relaxed even aura about him, as he strolled next to his 'copy cat boys' and waited for the elevator with me. Thinking about last week incident It was sort of like that one Kill the bus driver dude. To be honest I admire the plans he had. Since Cin was obsessed with getting him found she watched a bit of him. Like I said. Who killed his innocence? I blushed and reacting to not seem so nervous and lightly poked my fingers together noticing the scars upon his face. Shaking my head on trying not to start a conversation towards the male, I didn't catch him lean back on his heels to look at my ass. Again, I was somewhat aware of the thickness around me. I was already pretty sure that the others was doing so, its not like I had that much of a body. I was better then most skinny super models.

Finally, the damn elevator came and I stepped on first with his odd politeness of pushing his guys back and watching me enter. I pressed my top floor and he walked on pressing the third then the top 10. The stop came with only a float, however I wasn't fond to much of elevators. When the doors opened to the third floor the Assassins melody rang through my ears was going on, I had to hold myself back as the doors opened to a light tango scene of everyone. I couldn't help, but let the pretty lights and the beautiful women coax me unto the dance floor of the third floor. The music called my body and I did remember, I did take classes in the tango. Completely forgetting the main party, I was pulled onto the floor with many beautiful dancers. Some where women, others were men. I haven't had this much fun since college.

I was given a mask after my fifth dancing session and it was a pretty white mask, with green outline, and black crusted outline of eyelashes on the side. I smiled as it went perfect with my already black knee length dress and very comfortable ankle boot like heels. I should've bought the flow-y end dress so I could have more leverage. None of the guys I've danced with knew how to hold their women. I was constantly picked by other women to dance with. It started to grow tired, with the awkward male that did not really hold my hips; but swayed and moved about the floors; it felt more like a Child clinging to his mother. I spun around hope to get away from him, only to have him pull me back towards him.

I tried not to look annoyed as I spun away from him again, dropping his hand and pushing pasted a few so that I spun out of vision. I rested my left hand on my heart, as I sighed in relief in getting away from him. Walking over to the bar, I asked for a Strawberry, Vodka, Grey Goose; Sugar on top in a wine glass; four ice cubes I call it Shaiiberry. Turning around I notice the carved face mask staring at me from the further distance. I looked around for the other; I guess entertainers. Looking back where he once stood I notice he was gone. I started to move when the bartender gave me my drink. Thanking him and turning around I sipped on my drink and shaking my head and mumbling to myself. Something tells me to stay away from that guy. I did not fear him, but I could not stand that kind of death. Turning slowly moving from the bar, I did not feel or notice him come up behind until his hand forceful grabbed my hip. I started to bend, but spit up my drink instead. Turning to look at the corner of my eyes, his cold browns ones started into my soul. With a sick twisted grin, he bowed and raised my free left hand to his scared mangled mouth.

"May I have this dance?"

With widen eyes I tried not to drop my cup, but the intense pressure upon my hand told me rejection wasn't an answer. I tilted my head to the side and wheezed out trying to wiggle my hand from his without causing a scene. _*dear god, dear god, dear god, dear god,*_Was all I thought as I turn and took a sip/guppy gulp upon the strong liquor. Blinking at him I plead with my eyes, for him to just let my hand go and go about whatever it was. Say if you made a commotion you'd die? Licking my lips, we stared each other down. My eyes faltering at some point, but come back with a stronger apple.

"DANCE with _Me!"_

He yelled and I bite my bottom lip tears forming as I set my cup back on the bar and walking unto the dance floor. I grabbed his shoulder and his hand the song in the middle of the Hidden Desires a tango I remembered for the prince and princess whom hated each other because they liked one another. He pulled a Mask from one of the pillows and set it perfectly upon his face. The black yin to her white yang. Lowering my head and following his lead, I tried not to let myself fall for the natural tango reflex that he had and my own moving accordingly to his, with both our faults in the dance. I tried not to enjoy myself, but his frustration and watching everyone watch him. It was funny watching someone act like me, without understand the middle concept of Tango. "Ignore the eyes of the beholds around" -Jaye.

I would give him that this was really unexpected. I was supposed to get Bruce Wayne's autograph for Cin and then pee, then the pretty colors, then the drink of ShaiiBerry. ..I licked at the sugar from the corner of my mouth he watched with the intense glare of a mad-man. I tried not to focus that time, but this time a shiver a fear ran through me. Joker took this as a sign and pulled me over the dark space. I was about to say something when he covered my mouth with his purple gloved hand. I looked just as that one person I was dancing with, walked passed us, and I was suddenly thankful. Breaking from the dance in the motion, I turned and tucked my head walking away just as one of his goons said came and said that they were ready. Turning back, he noticed I was gone and push one of goons down then sliced his throat open leaving him on the ground to die. It looked like a swift knock out brawl as he moved about the dark lit room.

How long had he been there? Glaring at the fact of being drawn into something to un-understandable he pushed for the elevator just as the doors close with the look of my green eyes.

"Creepy _bitch_."

The doors close and I finally let my guard down pushing the top level then rest of the numbers getting off at seven and grabbing the next side down to one. I stood with my hands behind my back, head straight, and legs spread apart four feet. This was a defense move and I knew it turned many off. Finally getting back to Cin she had eaten half the food and most of it was cold. I didn't really care as I sat an ate while she and Marcus made out. Blinking and watching the other quieter scene I smiled to myself and continued on my steak burrito with sour cream and extra cheese. I asked where my soda was and remembered I did not get to pee instead drank more. Now that I was aware I had to pee, I sighed and smacked my forehead. Cinnyiia pointed to the soda, on the left by the pink Martini glass.

"Marcus where is the bathroom?"

"Just walk down the hall to the left."

"Thanks."

I got up and walked back down the hall into the bathroom, pulling my panties down and sitting down with a tilt. This was much better then looking for my own damn restroom. Sighing in the fresh sound of pee, I felt lighter from all my drinking. Getting up washing my hands and pushing the doors opened I tilted my head out as a child would when they got in trouble to see Cinnyiia talking with another person. I frowned and watched her quietly before seen his advancement and her rejection. He was just about to say something when I stepped in and pushed him aside. He started to get into my face when I glared at him. He was indeed taller and stronger then them both and could've easily thrown her to the side. However, by good luck he raised his hands and backed off. Marcus came sooner looking confused and slightly angry.

"Who the fuck was that Ci

"That wsa some rich asshole trying to get me to go to the ball with him, Jay stopped him with her Baddassery."

"Baddassery?"

We both looked at her, I nodded in agreement when Marcus looked at me. Shrugging his shoulders and possessively wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her towards the elevator. I stopped and shifted slightly. They looked back at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I haven't eaten yet."

"Ok well we'll go up, you can come up when you're ready kay?"

"Sure."

I turned back around and went towards the restaurant to find my table had been cleaned and replaced with another couple. They seemed happy. I was happy for them. walking over to a two seated table I waved over a waiter and ordered another burrito, fries, strawberry milk shake, and a chicken salad. the waiter made a fat joke, and I got up and slapped him sending him to his manager crying. Sitting down fuming and waiting for the manager I didn't notice Crane come up behind me and ask to sit down.

"Is this seat taken?"

Oh yum.

"Jo-Jonathan... oh.. um sure! I've read all your research books on the psychology of fear and pain. I find your work most interesting."

I giggled and ranted like an idiot and watched as he smoothly sat down facing me with his cool features. The manager had came and I happily declined his apologies saying that it was a simple waiter common mistake in small talk. Crane raised his eyebrow when my platter was brought to me. I blushes and shrugged my shoulders going for the fries instead of the burrito. We made small talk on this books and I commented on how some of the examples seemed a bit real. His eyes bored into mines as I looked away muttering a small apology. he smirked and I could feel my insides curl.

"Well miss-"

"Marionette."

"Marionette. Truly beautiful Madam."

I blushed like the little school girl I was, before thinking to myself!

"Oh Mr. Crane-"

"Jonathan."

"Jonathan, d-do you think I could come up to the Asylum to do a small book on it?"

He looked a bit taken back and thought it over for moment.

"Hrm, I can't see how you would get in the way. Tell you what, let me get back to work and then i'll call you. Give me your number."

It was more of an order then asking me, and I happily obliged signing the napkin next to me and holding out to him like a good little girl. He looked it over before turning on his heels.

"I must go now. Remember I'll call you."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The sound of glass hitting pavement and a woman's scream, I got up dashing from my burrito once again, leaving it to get cold and sad. (That poor burrito p,.,q) Running out side my fear picking up as I look at the top floor, a woman falling and the black knight chasing her through the air. He caught her and landing not a few feet away from me. I turned from the corner and watched the Joker jump in the driver seat of the van catching barely a glimpse of me before I ran back inside to get Cin. Knowing Marcus he would take the stairs and just was I made it to the door, there he came bursting through the door holding Cin over his shoulders and grabbing my wrist dragging me with him.

"Wh-whats going on?!"

I manage to scream just as the building exploded as Marcus made it out the door. My leg was burned and I used my upper body to protect Cin. leaving my back out to be lashed at by the hunger flames. I didn't feel it for the adrenaline pushed me to grab Cin when Marcus tripped taking a moment to grab his open hand yanking him from a falling piece of rubble that would've killed him. Managing safety in the middle of the streets. Let seen tend to Marcus wounds as I looked at my own.

"We're alive. We're alive!"

I manage to pry Cin from Marcus just as we were ambushed by a large group of people. The leader with the gun shot Marcus deep in the head blowing his brains all over Cin. Her scream was ear-deaffing. I could move fast enough to get to her side before another gun shot echoed through my eyes leaving me gasping for breath. I felt the most pain in my life. Dear god. Was I really going to die tonight?


End file.
